A vacation adventure
by alicethehedgehog
Summary: One day in Station Square a a group of heros go on a... Vacation! What will happen on this vacation. Will there be romance or will there be danger? Find out in Shadamy, A vacation adventure! :) summary suck, just read the dang story.
1. Chapter 1

A vacation adventure Chapter 1

**Me: Hello people, I just figured out how to upload crap on Fan Fiction. So this is my first story that I have ever posted, so dont blame me if this sucks, cause im not so good at writing storys and all that crap. Also my character will be in this story and her name's alice and she is my character.**

**Shadow: Who are you talking to?**

**Me: The readers...I think. 'starts to think deeply'**

**Shadow: Well... okay then, anyways while shes off in her own little dream land or something like that, i'll just tell you that she doesn't own any of the sonic characters-**

**Me: 'Comes out of deep thinking' But I wish I did beacuse then I could make Shadamy a real thing. Also can I have a cookie shadow? PWWWZZZZZZ! 'Gives him the puppy dog eyes'**

**Shadow: Yea, okay, Katelyn. Did you take your pills today? ( ' 3 ' )**

**Me: Nooooooooo, why? And can I have my cookie NOW shadow?**

**Shadow: umm, no. Now go take your pills or else.**

**Me: NEVVVEEEERRRRR!:D**

**Shadow: I'll give you a cookie**

**Me: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 'quickly runs off to find her pills'**

**Shadow: Well that should take her a while. So anyways enjoy the story.**

It was a bright and early morning, and Amy Rose was waking up from the amount of all the sunshine that was shining on her face. She finally got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower then to get ready for the day. When she was done she went straight to her wardrobe to find what she was gonna wear today. she soon decided on some navy blue deniem shorts that had jeweled black crosses on the back pockets, and a black tank top with an orange plaid button up shirt, and for shoes she wore a pair of navy blue converse. After getting all dressed and eating some breakfast she ran out of her house, but not before locking it and running to her garage. Amy soon opened up the garage door to reveal a black and neon green Yamaha. She has had it for over 2 years now and has been fixing it herself to try and make it go as fast as the blue speedster himself, maybe even alittle fast too.(I forgot to metion that Amy is 18 in this story.) But Amy wasn't to worried about Sonic anymore, she had gotten over him along time ago, and now they are just friends and only share a brotherly sister love. Now Amy is much more independent and has become a better fighter and has upgraded her hammer so that now it was metal and had some spikes on it that could be taken off. She also has toned out her body so now like rouges but not as big as breasts. So back to our story. Amy was on her bike and was headed to her favorite spot in Station Square. The local park and picnic grounds. She was meeting up with all her friends for something that tails wanted to tell everyone. She soon saw the park and sped up just a tiny bit, hopeing that she wouldn't be late. She soon got to the parking lot and saw all her friends sitting under the big pavilion chatting and waiting for everyone to come. She walked up to them all. "Hey guys, I hope that i'm not late or anything." Amy said getting everyones attention. "AMY!" a light blue hedgehog said while glomping her. "Hey Alice, whats up" Amy asked while she hugged Alice back. Alice was a light blue hedgehog who has long wavy navy blue hair that went a little below her knees and she also has the same eyes as Amy has. Alice was wearing a red tank top and sorta the same shorts as amy but without the crosses and she had the same shoes to but had black finger less gloves that had pink bands on them to. She also has a pet wolf that is named Artic. He is a white and light blue fox with green eyes. After Amy and Alice were done hugging sonic came over with a smile on his face. "Hyah Ames, how ya been?" He asked while giving her a hug. "I've been good, even though all my training has been sooo boring." Amy exclaimed while returning the embrace. "Well thats good, but hey, atleast your getting stronger, maybe someday you'll be able to defeat me." Sonic said while acting all superior, Amy playfully punched his arm." Oh shut up, I could take you down anyday." amy stated while laughing a little, sonic then started to laugh a little too. Soon everyone got there. Tails then stood up on one of the tables that were in there so people could have a picnic in there also if it was raining or to eat in the shade. "Everyone, may I please have your attention." Everyone soon quieted down. "Thank you, now I know that all of you want to know why I called you all to meet me down here today. Well thats because I have something very important to tell you all... We Are Gonna Go On Vacation!" Everybody then started to cheer because they were all gonna finally get a vacation. "Yes, I know, I know. Now we are all leaving tomorrow at 11am, but we will all meet her around 10ish to get everything ready to go." Tails announced then jumped off the table. Amy was about ready to leave until she saw Alice and Shadow come up to her. Over the past few years Alice and Shadow have become great friends and have a brotherly sisterly bond and act like it a lot when there is not a lot of people around or when ever they feel like doing it. "Hey Rose are excited about the vacation?" Shadow asked while walking next to her on Amy's left side while Alice was on Amy's left. "Yea, a lot. It sounds like it might be really fun!" Amy exclaimed while they were walking through the park. "Hey Amy wanna sleep over at my house tonight, so that in the morning we can come back here again." Alice exclaimed while looking really hyper as always. "Sure, but i'll have to stop by my house and pick everything up for tomorrow." Amy said watching Alice get even more hyper. "Sweet, so i'll just come with you back to your house." she said jumping up and down. "But wait. Alice I brought my bike today and I don't have another bike helment for you to wear." Amy said looking down feeling sad now that her friend can't come with her. "Well I could always take her to your house cause i brought her here today on my bike rose." Shadow said suddenly speaking up. Amy lifted her head up for Shadow and Alice to a big smile plastered onto her features. "Yes, thats an amazing idea." Amy said. "Well what are we waiting for.. Lets go!" Alice said sprinting off towards the parking lot.

Well I can't think of anything else. also to let you know. For Amy's training she had to go to someplace far away to practice her training and no one has seen her in a long time but now she has finished and is back in Station Square and also if you have a character that you want to be in this then i'll put up something for it in the next chapter but for now. SEE YA!:D


	2. The sleep over

A vacation adventure Chapter 1

**Me: Hello people, I just figured out how to upload crap on Fan Fiction. So this is my first story that I have ever posted, so dont blame me if this sucks, cause im not so good at writing storys and all that crap. Also my character will be in this story and her name's alice and she is my character.**

**Shadow: Who are you talking to?**

**Me: The readers...I think. 'starts to think deeply'**

**Shadow: Well... okay then, anyways while shes off in her own little dream land or something like that, i'll just tell you that she doesn't own any of the sonic characters-**

**Me: 'Comes out of deep thinking' But I wish I did beacuse then I could make Shadamy a real thing. Also can I have a cookie shadow? PWWWZZZZZZ! 'Gives him the puppy dog eyes'**

**Shadow: Yea, okay, Katelyn. Did you take your pills today? ( ' 3 ' )**

**Me: Nooooooooo, why? And can I have my cookie NOW shadow?**

**Shadow: umm, no. Now go take your pills or else.**

**Me: NEVVVEEEERRRRR!:D**

**Shadow: I'll give you a cookie**

**Me: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 'quickly runs off to find her pills'**

**Shadow: Well that should take her a while. So anyways enjoy the story.**

It was a bright and early morning, and Amy Rose was waking up from the amount of all the sunshine that was shining on her face. She finally got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower then to get ready for the day. When she was done she went straight to her wardrobe to find what she was gonna wear today. she soon decided on some navy blue deniem shorts that had jeweled black crosses on the back pockets, and a black tank top with an orange plaid button up shirt, and for shoes she wore a pair of navy blue converse. After getting all dressed and eating some breakfast she ran out of her house, but not before locking it and running to her garage. Amy soon opened up the garage door to reveal a black and neon green Yamaha. She has had it for over 2 years now and has been fixing it herself to try and make it go as fast as the blue speedster himself, maybe even alittle fast too.(I forgot to metion that Amy is 18 in this story.) But Amy wasn't to worried about Sonic anymore, she had gotten over him along time ago, and now they are just friends and only share a brotherly sister love. Now Amy is much more independent and has become a better fighter and has upgraded her hammer so that now it was metal and had some spikes on it that could be taken off. She also has toned out her body so now like rouges but not as big as breasts. So back to our story. Amy was on her bike and was headed to her favorite spot in Station Square. The local park and picnic grounds. She was meeting up with all her friends for something that tails wanted to tell everyone. She soon saw the park and sped up just a tiny bit, hopeing that she wouldn't be late. She soon got to the parking lot and saw all her friends sitting under the big pavilion chatting and waiting for everyone to come. She walked up to them all. "Hey guys, I hope that i'm not late or anything." Amy said getting everyones attention. "AMY!" a light blue hedgehog said while glomping her. "Hey Alice, whats up" Amy asked while she hugged Alice back. Alice was a light blue hedgehog who has long wavy navy blue hair that went a little below her knees and she also has the same eyes as Amy has. Alice was wearing a red tank top and sorta the same shorts as amy but without the crosses and she had the same shoes to but had black finger less gloves that had pink bands on them to. She also has a pet wolf that is named Artic. He is a white and light blue fox with green eyes. After Amy and Alice were done hugging sonic came over with a smile on his face. "Hyah Ames, how ya been?" He asked while giving her a hug. "I've been good, even though all my training has been sooo boring." Amy exclaimed while returning the embrace. "Well thats good, but hey, atleast your getting stronger, maybe someday you'll be able to defeat me." Sonic said while acting all superior, Amy playfully punched his arm." Oh shut up, I could take you down anyday." amy stated while laughing a little, sonic then started to laugh a little too. Soon everyone got there. Tails then stood up on one of the tables that were in there so people could have a picnic in there also if it was raining or to eat in the shade. "Everyone, may I please have your attention." Everyone soon quieted down. "Thank you, now I know that all of you want to know why I called you all to meet me down here today. Well thats because I have something very important to tell you all... We Are Gonna Go On Vacation!" Everybody then started to cheer because they were all gonna finally get a vacation. "Yes, I know, I know. Now we are all leaving tomorrow at 11am, but we will all meet her around 10ish to get everything ready to go." Tails announced then jumped off the table. Amy was about ready to leave until she saw Alice and Shadow come up to her. Over the past few years Alice and Shadow have become great friends and have a brotherly sisterly bond and act like it a lot when there is not a lot of people around or when ever they feel like doing it. "Hey Rose are excited about the vacation?" Shadow asked while walking next to her on Amy's left side while Alice was on Amy's left. "Yea, a lot. It sounds like it might be really fun!" Amy exclaimed while they were walking through the park. "Hey Amy wanna sleep over at my house tonight, so that in the morning we can come back here again." Alice exclaimed while looking really hyper as always. "Sure, but i'll have to stop by my house and pick everything up for tomorrow." Amy said watching Alice get even more hyper. "Sweet, so i'll just come with you back to your house." she said jumping up and down. "But wait. Alice I brought my bike today and I don't have another bike helment for you to wear." Amy said looking down feeling sad now that her friend can't come with her. "Well I could always take her to your house cause i brought her here today on my bike rose." Shadow said suddenly speaking up. Amy lifted her head up for Shadow and Alice to a big smile plastered onto her features. "Yes, thats an amazing idea." Amy said. "Well what are we waiting for.. Lets go!" Alice said sprinting off towards the parking lot.

Well I can't think of anything else. also to let you know. For Amy's training she had to go to someplace far away to practice her training and no one has seen her in a long time but now she has finished and is back in Station Square and also if you have a character that you want to be in this then i'll put up something for it in the next chapter but for now. SEE YA!:D


End file.
